


Permanent Roommates

by Tealshirt



Series: Roommates [5]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Kinda fluff, M/M, it's cute i guess, more or less, they get married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-31
Updated: 2015-01-31
Packaged: 2018-03-09 21:13:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3264527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tealshirt/pseuds/Tealshirt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve and Bucky finally get married.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Permanent Roommates

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last installment of this series. I want to thank everyone that gave feedback. You really encouraged me to continue to write. Feedback is always appreciated.

Bucky parked the car and looked over at Steve. "You sure about this?"

"Yeah. It feels right. Come on. You first." Steve said. He opened the passenger door and got out, Bucky following behind. Steve looped his arm through Bucky's elbow and let him lead. He was the only who knew where they were going at the moment. Bucky stopped and looked down.

"This it?" Steve asked.

"Yep. Steve, meet my Ma." Bucky said.

Steve sat down on the grass, uncaring if the wetness from the rain soaked through."Hello Mrs. Barnes. I'm Steve. I'm Bucky's guy. I just wanted to say you raised a fine guy here. I wish I could have met you.You sound like a great person from what Bucky and Becca have told me." Steve kissed his hand and touched it to the ground. He stood and looked back at Bucky. His eyes were red and tears threatened to spill over and Steve swiped his hands under them and hugged him tightly.

"I'll give you a second." Bucky nodded and Steve wandered off, left to walk around. He could see Bucky out of the corner of his eye knelt down. His head was hung between his shoulders and Steve glanced away when he stood and dusted off his knees.

"Ready?" Bucky asked his voice hoarse. Steve nodded and they held hands as they walked to the car.

"You drive. I'm still not sure where we are going."

"Not far." Steve said catching the keys Bucky had tossed at him. He got in and started the car, turning down the music until it was bearable. They arrived and Steve sighed and exited the car.

"Come on. This way Buck." Steve easily navigated the confusing layout of the cemetery, leading Bucky towards their destination. He stopped abruptly and gestured at a flat headstone, simple but pretty. Carved into the front was a small bird, and Bucky smiled."You draw that?"

"Yeah. My mom was the one who got me interested in drawing. It felt appropriate." Steve replied. Bucky knelt down and ran his hand along the words on the stone.

 

_Sarah Marie Rogers_

_1968-2007_

_Loving Mother_

 

 

"She was so young." Bucky whispered.

"Yeah. She was sick for a long time. Even before my dad died. It must have hard for her. Knowing here she was sick, all alone, and having to take care of a four year old." Bucky hugged Steve, running his hand through Steve's hair.

"Do you want kids Stevie?" Steve shrugged in Bucky's arms.

I can't see myself with them but...I think so."

"I can. A pretty little girl with your eyes and hair. Cute chubby cheeks, and little artistic hands." Steve smiled from where he was pressed against Bucky's chest.

"What about you Bucky? You want kids?"

"Yeah. I think so. I don't care much what they look like. But a little girl with bright blue eyes and blonde hair sounds nice. Your nose too."

Steve grinned up at him. "You want kids with me?"

"Well I mean it's physically impossible. We'd have to get a surrogate. But yes, I want your babies Steve Rogers."

Steve grinned wider and laughed. "Come on. Let's go get some lunch. Becca wanted to meet us."

"Alright." Bucky replied, tugging Steve back to the car.

....

Becca made them stay in separate rooms that night. "Does it still technically count as bad luck for the couple if there is no _bride?_ I've only heard it used for bride and grooms...."

"I have no idea if it counts but for reasons lets assume it does. Now to bed Mr. Barnes. You need you beauty sleep." Becca said pushing him towards the bed.

"Beauty sleep. Pshaaw, please. I'm fucking fabulous on an hour of sleep." Bucky snorted, crawling in anyways.

"Uh huh. Your just a grumpy asshole with less than five hours. Sleep. Now." Becca replied, shutting off the lights and laying down on her own air mattress. Bucky settled down and the room went quiet.

"Becca?" Bucky asked a few seconds later.

"Yeah?"

"Do you think Ma would have been proud of me?" Becca sat back up and flipped on the light switch. "Oh hell yeah. She would have loved Steve."

Bucky  closed his eyes, and he heard his sister sigh. The lights were shut off a moment later and then Bucky was being pushed to the side of the bed. "Scoot over dumb ass." Bucky complied and they laid face to face, staring each other down.

"Mom would have thought Steve was great. And she would be so proud of you right now. She always believed in us, no matter what." Becca whispered. She hummed and brushed her hand through Bucky's hair. "Alright big brother. Time to sleep. Your getting married tomorrow." Bucky smiled and closed his eyes, drifting off to sleep easily now.

....

Bucky woke up to Becca bouncing on him. "-up! It's my job to wake this groom up! " She yelled. "I have to feed you-I mean find you food, not actually feed you. That would be weird, and your not a baby."

Bucky groaned and shoved her to the floor. "Off. Your squishing this groom." Becca laughed from the floor and Bucky grinned from his place on the bed still.

"Okay, Sam is helping Steve get ready. I have to get you ready and to church by noon. Then your Natasha's problem. Then your Steve's problem. Forever."

"Thanks." Bucky replied halfheartedly.

"Welcome." Becca hoped on the bed. "Alright what do you want?"

"Uh? Toast...bacon..egg."

"Egg? Just one?"

"Yeah. Egg."

"Okay. Chef Becca right on it!" She yelled, running from the room. Bucky sighed. It seemed he did that a lot around his little sister. He got out of bed slowly and went to the bathroom. Steve had left early for Sam's,where he was getting ready, and it was only the two of them in the apartment now.

He showered and put on a pair of sweats. While he waited for Becca to finish breakfast,  he sat at the table and scrolling idly though his social media accounts.

"Did you know Karen's pregnant?"

"Huh? Who's Karen?" Bucky asked.

"Cousin Karen. Red-head? Extremely annoying? Talks a bunch?" Becca replied, waving around the spatula for emphasis. Bucky chewed his lip while he thought.

"Oh! The one that threw a carrot at Grandma at that one family reunion?"

"Yeah her. I talked to her the other day. She said congrats on getting hitched. Asked who the lovely lady was. I hung up around that time." Bucky stared at his sister for a moment before he broke out in raucous laughter. He was laughing so hard he began crying. He wiped beneath his eyes when he started to calm down. " I love you Becca."

"I know." Becca replied, sliding a plate in front of him. "I love you too."

They ate quickly and then Becca pushed Bucky in the bathroom to shave and fix his hair. He came out and held out his arms. "Well?"

"Well..you don't look that bad. At least now you look like you _know_  what a razor is."

"Oh haha. Very funny. Come help me put on my tux, you comedian you."

"Okay, okay. Obviously my humor isn't appreciated here. Steve thinks i'm funny though. He's my favorite brother."

"Good then he can deal with you from now on." Bucky replied dryly.

Becca pressed a hand against her chest and looked offended. "But Bucky! That wouldn't be fun. I can't pick on Steve like I do you." Bucky rolled his eyes at her, and began putting on his clothing.

....

An hour later and Becca stepped back and looked up and down at his clothing. "Well..That's as good as it's gonna get."

"Oh thanks." Bucky said, nervously fixing his tie. Becca slapped his hands away and fixed it back. "You know i'm kidding. You look great. Your gonna take his breath away."

"Probably a bad saying to use when i'm marrying an asthmatic Becca."

"Oops. That's true. Sorry." Becca smiled sheepishly.

"Come on. I have to go get married." Bucky exclaimed. Becca nodded and walked through the apartment shutting off lights and things. She shut the door and locked it for Bucky, while he flattened his suit jacket.

"Just think...Next you time you come through this door Steve will be your husband." Hearing Becca say it was all it took to make Bucky feel better. Steve would be his husband soon.

....

They both walked down the aisle together, Clint and Natasha in the pews, along with the other few odd guests that they had invited. Sam and Becca stood at the front, acting as their two main witnesses and also Groomsmen.

The officiator went through it slowly and Bucky was starting to feel a little uncomfortable. He kept smiling at them, and looking between them.

They made it to the "I do's" and then Becca stepped forward to give their rings. "With this ring, I take you, James Buchanan Barnes to be my lawfully wedded Husband."

"With this ring, I take you, Steven Grant Rogers to be my lawfully wedded Husband."

"Then you may now kiss." The officiator pronounced. Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's head and yanked him forwards, crashing their lips against one another's. Steve wound his arms around Bucky's neck and kissed the other back.They broke apart to loud clapping and turned to face the smiling group.

They walked down the aisle, their friends following behind. They had rented a small restaurant out, one of Sam's friends places.

Bucky and Steve put their signatures on the marriage license, and Becca and Sam signed along. The trip to the restaurant was short, and Steve and Bucky sat holding hands, Steve running his hand over Bucky's wedding ring. "Congratualtions, your now married to me." Bucky whispered to Steve.

Steve turned a blinding smiling at him and leaned up so he could whisper, "Congrats to you too. Your now also married to me." Bucky returned the grin, and Becca clapped Bucky on the shoulder, sloshing her drink a little.

"Yeah, yeah. Can you guys hold off to the honeymoon part until your flight please. I am so not in the mood to see you guys making out over here." She slurred slightly.

Steve took her drink and set it down in front of himself. "I think you've have enough for now, Bec."

"Steveeeeee...." She whined, reaching for her drink. Steve slid it furthur towards Bucky, who picked it up and drank from it. He grimaced and stared at his sister. "Damn, Becca. Think this is strong enough?" Becca snatched it back and stuck out her tongue. She gulped it down and slammed the cup in front of him and walked off.

"I'm getting another." She proclaimed, waving her hands.

"Your sister is a joy." Steve joked.

"Yeah well she's your sister-in-law now so." Bucky replied. Steve slid his hand underneath the table and gripped Bucky's hand again, running his thumb over the ring again.

"That is true. Hey Bucky...I love you." Steve said.

"I love you too, Punk." 


End file.
